Reckless Roommates
by Kaptinkupcakes333
Summary: Lucas. The smart, Mr. Perfect jock. Maya. The artistic rebel with a thing for trouble. Maybe a 'Hey.' or 'What's up' now and then. Until they have to be roommates at Cornell. What trouble will that bring? College LUCAYA AU! Rated T for cursing and sexual stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This AU came to me, from nothing. I'm practically always thinking of Lucaya AU's and this one was my fav and I really wanted to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but neither do you.**

* * *

Lucas was the new kid at Quincy Adams High. He quickly joined the group of jocks but also got straight A's. He knew people judged him for his appearance, he tried to prove them wrong but failed and gave up. He knew Riley Matthews because she was a cheerleader who his best friend, Zay, dated and because she was his history teachers dad. She had a best friend named Maya who he knew but didn't _know_. He knew her name, birthday, and her reputation of being a rebel.

"Hey, baby!" Lucas' girlfriend, Shelia, called. She was one of Riley's cheerleader friends who Zay set him up with. She was pretty hot but also kinda pushy and annoying. (Lucas didn't mind since they had pretty good sex.)

"Hey, babe," Lucas kissed her in front of his locker.

"You get you're acceptance letter yet?" Shelia asked.

"No, not yet. I hope I do though. Cornell has some really good vet classes," Lucas explained.

"Why do you want to be a vet so much? Why not a model?" Shelia pushed.

"I told you, Shelia, I want to use my mind, not body," Lucas held Shelia's hand.

"Whatever you want, Lukey," Shelia chirped.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the stupid, supposedly cute, nickname Shelia gave him, as they walked to class.

* * *

Maya only knew of the new guy because all the girls wouldn't shut up about him.

 _"He's so hot."_

 _"God, he can't be a student here and not be 21."_

 _"Uh oh Missy's gonna have herself a new boytoy."_

 _"He needs to have my babies right now."_

She rolled her eyes as the girl ogled him like a piece of meat. Of course she knew he was smoking hot, but she has class and knew he was just a one track mind jock who only cares about their six pack and screwing girls. AKA not her type.

She got to know him a little more only because he was friends with Riley. She realized he cared about being polite and good grades, but he still wasn't her type only because he turned into a Mr. Perfect cowboy from the south. AKA everything she hated.

"Did you get in to Cornell yet?" Riley asked Maya as they got their books.

"Not yet, but I hope I get in," Maya replied.

"I hope you get in too. Their art programs are amazing," Riley supported Maya.

"Thanks, Riles. And Julliard doesn't know what they're missing if they don't accept you."

"Thanks Maya. But Stanford sounds really good too."

"I will support you know matter what."

* * *

Senior prom came up with Lucas going with Shelia, Riley going with Zay, and Maya went with someone in her art class. Everyone had fun and some lost their virginity that night (Riley.)

And then came acceptance letters. Riley got into Julliard, Zay got into USC, and Lucas got into Cornell and so did Maya.

Everyone had to part with their best friends going to different schools. Riley and Maya spent almost everyday together, not wasting anytime. Until the dreaded day came of final goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Riley cried.

"Me too, pumpkin!" Maya teared up.

"How will we live?!" Riley bawled.

"I don't know!" Maya sniffled.

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Riley."

They held up their friendship rings from six years ago and drove off in their cabs.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much, man," Lucas teared up.

"I know, me too," Zay sniffled.

"Good luck at USC."

"Don't have too much fun at Cornell."

"Don't worry about me."

They hugged for the last time and climbed into their cabs.

Lucas thought of how many good times they had together in the past year. His breakup with Shelia was not a pretty one. She screamed at how she was loyal to him the entire time and never once gave up on them. How she could've hooked up with someone else on prom night but remained loyal. He tried to explain because of how the relationship wouldn't work out, but she screamed like a child.

* * *

Maya opened the door to her new dorm. It was plain since nothing was in it yet and her roommate hadn't come yet. She dropped off her bags in the living room and went to explore the school's art rooms.

Lucas opened the door to his new dorm. He noticed the bags in the living room and went to go buy some food instead of waiting for his roommate to arrive so he could go over some rules based off of whether he was a guy or girl.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is pretty short but the next one will be longer and things will heat up. Please stay tuned.**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptinkupcakes333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get this train rolling!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but don't we all wish we did?**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Maya said as she admired all Cornell's art supplies. There was every hue imaginable, even some she's never even seen before.

"Oh hello," Maya heard a woman's voice say to her.

"Hi, are you the art teacher?" Maya asked.

"Yes, my name is Ms. Rivas. Are you one of my new students?" Ms. Rivas inquired.

"Yes, I'm Maya Hart. Ms. Kossal said she knows you and got me into Cornell."

"Oh! You're one of Kossal's students? Well then you must have lots of talent. Are you the one she sent some artworks from?"

"Yes, actually. I can't wait to be one of your students."

"Thank you. I'm going to go get some lunch, but stay in here as long as you like."

"Thanks, bye!" Maya waved. "I can't believe I get to be an art major!" She exclaimed as she went back to her dorm.

* * *

"This place has the greatest food ever," Lucas said with a mouth full of a meatball sub.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a girl asked Lucas.

"Not at all, please sit," Lucas wiped his mouth.

"Thanks, I'm Savi," she politely said.

"Lucas. Nice to meet you," Lucas shook her hand.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Animal sciences. Vet courses to be exact."

"You don't seem like a vet to me."

"I get that a lot."

The two chatted for awhile until Lucas had to go to his dorm.

"It was nice meeting you, Savi."

"You too. I hope I'll see you around sometime."

* * *

Maya opened the door to her new dorm and went to grab her phone charger. She was humming a tune and put in her ear buds to dance. Until she opened her eyes when she was tapped on her shoulder.

"Maya?", Lucas asked, wide eyed.

"Lucas?" Maya mimicked.

"I guess we're roommates now," Lucas awkwardly said.

"I guess so... So what room do you want? I think they're both the same size..."

"I'll take the one at the end."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go unpack."

They went to get their bags and locked themselves in their rooms.

* * *

"Riles! You will not believe who my roommate is!" Maya said to her phone.

 _"Who is it? Is he hot?"_

"It's Lucas."

 _"Lucas Friar?"_

"No... Lucas Williams. Yes Lucas Friar!"

 _"Ooh girl... Have fun hitting that."_

"Shut up, Riley. He's just a Mr. Perfect cowboy. We're not right for each other."

 _"Mmhmm..."_

"How's Julliard?"

 _"Really fun! I met so many nice people already! I can't wait for this school year to start!"_ Riley bubbled over the phone before she talked on and on while Maya unpacked.

"I have to go now, Riles. I'll call you later."

 _"Have fun with Lucas!",_ Riley teased before Maya hung up.

Her room was fully unpacked by eight pm and she decided to go check if Lucas wanted to do something.

* * *

"Dude, you have no idea who my roommate is," Lucas said to Zay over the phone.

 _"Who is it?"_

"Maya fucking Hart!"

 _"No way! Dude have fun hitting that."_

"I don't anything about her, I'm not gonna sleep with her."

 _"Sure... How's Cornell?"_

"Not bad. The food is way better than Quincy. I got a fucking meatball sub for lunch."

 _"Sounds awesome. USC isn't that bad either."_

The two talked about their colleges and who they met while Lucas unpacked.

"Alright I gotta go man, call you later."

 _"Bye, dude. Have fun with Maya."_ Lucas could feel Zay waggling his eyebrows the phone before he hung up.

His room was unpacked by eight and he went to see if Maya wanted to go out.

* * *

"Hey Maya?" Lucas asked as he closed his bedroom door.

"What's up Huckleberry?" Maya replied as she opened her door.

"Huckleberry?" Lucas looked confused.

"It fits. Hey, you wanna do something?" Maya replied.

"I was just about tot ask you that and yeah."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's just grab some coffee, sound good?" Lucas offered.

"Sounds great, let me just get my jacket."

They headed out to a local coffee place and talked for a little bit.

"Wow, Shelia sounds really annoying," Maya commented.

"She was. I'm just glad I'm never going to see her again," Lucas took another sip of coffee. "It was really nice of Ms. Kossal to get you into Cornell though."

"I know. Ms. Rivas sounds really sweet. Did you meet any of your teachers yet?" Maya asked.

"No, not yet. I hope they sound as nice as yours."

"Hehehe. Good luck, Hopalong," Maya smirked.

"Hopalong? Where do you come up with these nicknames?"

"They fit," Maya shrugged.

"Alright, _Shortstack_." Lucas retaliated.

"Touché," Maya smiled.

* * *

They laughed and talked for an hour until they walked back to their dorm. Until shit happened.

Lucas had a habit of blasting his music in his room that Maya could hear him playing Family Portrait by P!nk.

"Lucas!" Maya banged on his door.

He opened the door to an enraged Maya who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes?" Lucas yelled over the music.

"Turn off the fucking song!" Maya screamed.

"It's a good song! Why should I?" Lucas calmly yelled.

"Turn! Off! The! Fucking! Song!" Maya screeched before slamming her bedroom door. Lucas lowered the volume and called Riley.

 _"What's up, Lucas?"_ Riley asked over the phone.

"Hey, Riley. Umm... So Maya just stormed into her room and slammed her door. Any idea why?" Lucas rushed.

 _"What were you doing?"_

"Nothing. I was just playing some music."

 _"What song?"_ Riley hesitated.

"Family Portrait by Pink."

 _"You're fucked."_

"What? Why?"

 _"Have you heard the lyrics?"_

"Yeah that's why I listen to it."

 _"Well don't listen to it in front of Maya."_

"Why?"

 _"That song is her life in one song! The mother crying, the dad leaving, the little kid crying! AKA her life!"_

"I'm fucked, aren't I?"

 _"Yup. Good luck. Bye."_

"Thanks, Riley. Bye." Lucas hung up. Now he had to think of a way to make it up to Maya.

* * *

 **Ms. Rivas is based off of one of my BFFs.**

 **To girlmw: I changed the summary! Thanks for the suggestion! I had a really hard time coming up with one. Thanks for loving the story!**

 **To Nikki 2.0.0: I'm glad you like my story!**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptinkupcakes333**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel really bad since these chapters are so short...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but it doesn't mean I won't**

* * *

Lucas paced around his room for an hour, Maya not coming out of her room once. Over the past few days, they never talked but only glanced at each other. And even when Maya looked in Lucas' general direction, her gaze was filled with angry and worry. After about a week, Lucas gave up and knocked on Maya's door.

"Maya? You in there?" Lucas asked on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Maya yelled from the other side.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Lucas heard a groan of annoyance and rustling towards the door.

"What do you want?" Maya said, her words laced with pure annoyance.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Lucas looked around her practically destroyed room.

"About what?" Maya yawned.

"The song..." Lucas lead on.

"Oh that. Look, I'm too tired to talk about that right now. Just don't play it around me or I'll scream at you and burst into tears. Is that all?" Maya rushed.

"Umm... Yeah I guess. Goodnight," Lucas said before Maya slammed the door in her face.

Lucas went back to his room, wondering why he was so worried that Maya would be hard to talk to.

* * *

As the week went on, Lucas was the busiest he could've ever been. He had multiple tests on the same day and a project to start on. While Maya was carefree with her beautiful paintings. She was even invited to a party by one of her art classmates. Lucas was jealous.

Lucas walked into the dorm, muttering things under his breath and looking angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Maya tentatively asked.

"Nothing," Lucas brushed off.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. C'mere, Cowboy" she patted the area next to her on the living room floor they had placed pillows on for sitting. Lucas huffed and sat on one of the pillows.

"Tell me what happened," Maya seriously said.

"Girl troubles," Lucas confessed.

"Aww was the cowboy at the rodeo?" Maya joked.

His eyebrows furrowed," I wanted to ask her out but when I went to talk to her, she was flirting with another guy."

"Ew. You sound like a high schooler," Maya scoffed.

"Shut up. Any help?"

"Yes, this," Maya grabbed her pillow and smacked Lucas in the face. He sat there, with a confused look in his face, anger ever so slowly filling his eyes.

"What was that for?" Lucas ground out.

"I wanted to smack some sense into you. Why do you have to get hung up on a girl so easily? We've only been in school for two weeks, for fucksake! Go out and find someone else!" Maya threw her hands in the air.

"Go where? I don't exactly want to go knocking on some random girls door saying 'Hey. My name's Lucas. Wanna go out?"

"Saturday night," Maya simply said, earning a glare of confusion from Lucas. "My friend invited me to a party on Saturday night and you're going with me."

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope. Saturday night. You're going with me. End of discussion," Maya pointed while walking to bedroom.

"I've been living here two weeks and I'm already being whipped around," Lucas grumbled under his breath.

"Heard that!" Maya shouted from her room.

"Fuck."

* * *

Saturday came with Maya taking forever getting ready.

"Maya? What time does the party start?" Lucas yelled through the bathroom door.

"About an hour ago," Maya yelled back.

Lucas groaned in annoyance, sitting back in his room and waiting for Maya to finish. About half an hour later, Maya finally came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a short, dark purple dress matched with black boots and a messy ponytail.

"How do I look?" Maya twirled around.

"You look. Good," Lucas blinked in amazement.

"Good? Not sexy? Or Absolutely gorgeous?" she teased.

"All of the above."

"Thanks," Maya blushed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Lucas lead Maya out the door.

The party had already started by the time Lucas and Maya got there but it was crazy. Maya ran off leaving Lucas to go do what ever he wanted.

"Maya!" Darby squealed

"Who that hottie you walked in with? You hit that yet?" Sarah waggled her eyebrows.

"No, Sarah. He's a Mr. Perfect Cowboy who might have a hot body but can be pretty annoying," Maya tried explaining.

"If he annoys you so much, why did you bring him here?" Sarah said.

"I'm trying to help him get over a girl," Maya tried explaining again.

"Enough with the boy talk," Darby interrupted," Let's get wasted, bitches!" The three screamed in agreement and ran off to the bar. They took shots and drank until someone came up to Maya.

"Hey, I'm Brandon," A guy introduced himself.

"I'm Maya," she smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm just gonna be honest, you're smoking hot," Brandon simply stated.

"Aww... Thanks for the compliment but it's gonna take a lot more to get in my pants."

"Okay let me try again. I really wanna screw you. I can make you scream my name till you lose you're voice," Brandon growled.

"Sorry pretty boy but Maya's gonna play spin the bottle with us," Darby dragged Maya away from Brandon and to her and Sarah.

"Wait, lemme go get Lucas," Maya ran off to find Lucas before dragging him with her and sitting him down next to her.

It was finally Maya's turn and Lucas had been kissed at least five times already. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on. Lucas.

"Are you up for it, Bucky McBoing Boing?" Maya giggled, slightly intoxicated.

"Sure, as long as you don't remember this tomorrow," Lucas leaned close to Maya.

"Oh, I always remember kissing someone cute," Maya said before crashing her lips onto Lucas. She dragged her tongue against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He obliged and their tongues danced in a hot and heavy way. Maya raked her fingers into his hair before they both pulled away.

"Get a room you two!" Sarah shouted at them while Maya and Lucas both blushed. Sarah and Darby dragged Maya to the dance floor while Maya locked eyes with Lucas. Until Maya, Sarah, and Darby heard their jam and danced their hearts out. Maya took Lucas' hand and lead him to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Hopalong! Have some fun!" Maya said while dancing to a very dirty song. She swayed her hips and did body rolls along with the beat. Lucas was amazed she could dance like that until she went to get some more drinks. By the time Lucas found her again, she was drunk.

"Alright, time to head home," Lucas hung Maya's arm around his shoulder.

"Wait! But you didn't have any fun yet!" Maya slurred.

"I did have fun and obviously so did you, now let's go," Lucas lead her to the exit and back home. He was hoping she was drunk enough to not remember their kiss or how she danced with him.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter but it's pretty sad because it's only about 1,220 words. I usually try to make my chapter about 1,500 but it hasn't been happening with this story. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, don't worry.**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptinkupcakes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or any song that Maya drunkenly sings, and I will never.**

* * *

"I'm a fucking rocketship! I got a shield in front of me! Oh yeah!" Maya drunkenly sang while Lucas walked them home. "I'm a rocketship!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and worried if they would get in trouble for being so loud.

"Are you done?" Lucas questioned.

"Are you a rocketship, Lukey?" Maya stumbled on her own feet.

"Lukey?" Lucas snorted.

"Well what do you want me to call you?" Maya pointed a finger at his face.

"Lucas. My name," Lucas adjusted her on his shoulder.

"How about sexy pants? Or panty dropper? Or how about fuck me Friar?" Maya suggested.

"How about no," Lucas lead Maya to the door and searched for his keys.

"Hello from the other side! I must've called a thousand times!" Maya started singing as Lucas unlocked the dorm door. "To tell you I'm sorry! For everything that I've done! But when I call you never seem to be home!"

"Maya! Shh!" Lucas hushed.

"I'm tired!" Maya whined.

"Let's get you to bed," Lucas grabbed Maya's hand to lead her to her room.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur," she yawned.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr," Lucas finished as he pulled off Maya's boots. He pulled the comforters over her until she drunkenly wobbled to the bathroom to puke. He could hear chunky vomit flying into the toilet and Maya groaning. As much as he didn't want to, Lucas went to the bathroom and held up Maya's hair for her.

After she was done puking, Lucas made her drink lots of water and brush her teeth. He put her back in her bed and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, Maya," Lucas said to a sleeping Maya. But for a split second, he swore he could see a smile on Maya's face right before he closed the door and went to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Maya woke up with a _huge_ headache. She stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee, but there was already some. And a note.

 _Maya,_

 _I'm out on my morning jog. I figured you would have a hangover so I made you some coffee._

 _-Fuck me, Friar_

She questioningly looked at how he signed off his 'name', having to ask him that when he comes back. she poured herself a cup of coffee and went to look outside the window. Until she realized it was 10:15 and that Lucas would be back any minute. She raced to her room, even though her head almost killed her, and changed from her skimpy dark purple dress into an oversized sweater and some shorts. Just as she pulled her shorts on, she heard he door click.

 _'Just in time, Maya.'_ she thought to herself.

"Maya?" Lucas called from the kitchen.

"Right here. And with a huge headache," Maya walked out her door.

"I figured. You wanna know what happened last night?" Lucas asked.

"Sure..." Maya replied. "Why'd you sign off with fuck me Friar?"

Lucas laughed. "You were singing a song about being a rocket ship, and asked me if I were one but you used the name Lukey. Then you came up with other ones. I think there were sexy pants, panty dropper, and fuck me Friar."

"Oh God. Word of advice for drunk Maya. She is practically the complete opposite of me and has no good judgment whatsoever, so fair warning," Maya warned.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember a guy throwing himself on me, but Sarah and Darby taking me to play spin the bottle but I grabbed you too," Maya recalled. "I remember it landing on me once, but can't remember who I kissed. Please don't tell me someone bad."

Lucas nervously scratched the back of his head. "Umm..."

Maya gasped, realizing why he said um and scratched his head. "Oh no... I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Full truth?"

"Full truth. No matter how bad."

"We practically made out... And then later on you started grinding on me..."

"Of course I grinded on someone hot again," Maya muttered under her breath. "Did you at least have some fun?"

"Actually, yeah I did. I met some new people and got a girl's number. But the highlight of my night was you drunkenly singing songs."

"Of course. Haya Mart thinks she's a fucking pop star," Maya rolled her eyes.

"Haya Mart?"

"It's a Jenna Marbles reference. Your drunk name is the first letter of both your first and last names switched. Her is Menna Jarbles, mine is Haya Mart, and I guess yours is Fucas Lriar."

"Fucas Lriar has only come out on certain occasions and I hope you never meet him."

* * *

It was late at night Friday when Lucas could here sniffling and the door shutting. He contemplated staying in his bed and waiting until morning to talk to Maya but that didn't happen. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Maya?" Lucas asked as he stepped out of his room.

She jumped and was obviously scared. "Shit, Lucas! Aw fuck did I wake you up?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a light sleeper. What happened?"

"Nothing, Huckleberry. Go back to bed," Maya's voice slightly cracked.

"Maya, tell me. I may not be a therapist but you're still my roommate."

Apparently, she had a date with a guy who she met in one of her classes but he forced himself on her and almost raped her. Lucas was about to storm out of their dorm and kill the asswipe, but all his anger disappeared as he saw the vulnerability and fear in Maya's eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone," Maya almost begged.

"I won't, don't worry. Let's go eat or something, take your mind off what happened," Lucas suggested.

"Okay, yeah sure," Maya smiled.

They headed out to Denny's, as that was the only thing that was open, and ordered some breakfast.

"Nope, no, not even a little, no," Maya said.

"You 'Nope, no, not even a little, no' yourself! Cowboys rule!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hopalong. Giants are where it's at! Romo sucks ass," Maya scoffed.

"You don't dare diss a man's QB!"

"You can't seriously tell me Romo's better than Eli Manning!"

They both paused to realize they were both smiling from ear to ear as they were arguing. The check came after they stopped arguing and they headed home.

* * *

 **Of course football makes its way into my fanfic. TBH tho, my step-dad is a _huge_ Giants fan, and one of my BFF's (Ms. Rivas in the story) is a _huge_ Cowboys fan. While I and my football mate guy friend thing are _huge_ Seahawks fans. (GO WILSON! You slay, you big bitch you!)**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes333 (I like how last chapter, I fuck up on my own sign out.)**


	5. Author's Note

**Dear guest, I saw your review about the topic of rape I used. I didn't realize I didn't put a trigger warning beforehand, now that was my fault. But I think it's a little rude how you said something about how she should've reported it and things like that. I was going to put that anyways, but you jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry I don't have your exact words because I was checking my reviews on my phone and I accidentally deleted it. As an author, I somewhat have a job to create cliffhangers and suspense. Again, it was my fault that I didn't put a trigger warning, but it was rude to start off your review by saying something like this was disgusting. And maybe I'm not in college, so what? I never knew** ** _all_** **fanfictions had to be exactly correct. I'm sorry if that's your taste in fanfictions, but it's not mine. After all, this is** ** _my_** **fanfiction, I'm sorry you didn't like that chapter, or my story at all. But that's no excuse for being rude in a review. I feel bad for the authors whose stories you have reviewed on before. I understand your frustration and/or anger but at least try to show some composure during reviewing, there's no need to do what you did.**

 **But I specifically want to know what made you so angry.**

 **I'm sorry to my other readers who wanted an update, but I will update later this week.**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptinkupcakes333**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyy guys... Sooo... I'm really sorry for last chapter. I didn't mean to do that. I just really hope I won't have to do that again.**

 **Trigger warning: Mentions of almost rape**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW (I'm writing this right after I put up the last chapter so I'm still a little downtrodden.)**

* * *

After they arrived, Lucas let Maya as long as she agreed they would go to counselors and authorities and tell them what happened. She went to her room and tried not to think of the horrible events that almost happened. But she blocked out the thoughts and threw them away in her dungeon of sadness (after telling Riley everything that happened and trying to calm her down without breaking down. How could she break down? She was Maya Hart) and eventually fell asleep at 2:30 AM.

While Lucas was in his own room, thinking of how someone could even think of doing that to anyone. He pushed the thoughts away and somehow fell asleep at who knows when. They both woke up and somewhat hating what was going to happen next.

"I'll be right outside the door, don't worry," Lucas consoled a nervous Maya.

"Thanks, Lucas. You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she tried to push him away.

"I'm still your roommate. I may not be your best friend but we still live together."

"Maya Hart?" a counselor called out.

Maya took a heavy breath and stood up. "That's me."

"Your boyfriend can come if he wants," she offered.

Lucas' face turned red and Maya blushed," He's not my boyfriend." Maya turned to Lucas and said," Do you want to come?"

"Only if you want."

"Is it okay if you wait for me?"

"Yeah I'll just be here."

After about an hour, Maya came out with the counselor.

"Can I talk to your boyfriend for a second?" the counselor asked Maya.

"He's not my boyfriend," Maya said again.

"Sure. I'll go with you," Lucas replied. The counselor lead Lucas to a little office and asked him to sit.

"So Maya told me that you took her to eat after what happened," Laura, the counselor, said.

"Yes, that's correct. I wasn't really sure what to do," Lucas hesitated.

"As nice as that was for you to do, it would've been better if you reported it to the authorities faster. Maya said that the boy was intoxicated when he tried but apparently she didn't tell you," Laura read off a sheet of paper.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't know I was supposed to report to the authorities faster. I was about to go take care of the guy myself but Maya stopped me."

"Thank you for trying to get her mind off of the events but even though this shouldn't happen again, just report to the authorities. Once they find the person who did this horrible act, we will make sure he will go on trial and get justice," Laura said confidently.

"That's all I need to know. Is that all?"

"Yes, and take care of your girlfriend. What happened to her should never happen to anyone else again."

Lucas exited the office and went back to where Maya was waiting. She was playing a game on her phone and looked up when she heard footsteps.

"What did you guys talk about?" Maya asked as she stood up.

"How I should've reported to the authorities faster and once they find the douche he'll go on trial and get some justice."

"Hmm..." was all Maya said as they walked back to the dorm.

* * *

Maya had invited Sarah and Darby over later that day to spend the night, so Lucas went to meet up with Billy, someone he met in one of his classes, for the night.

"That sucks what happened to your roommate," Billy sympathized.

"Yeah, I just hope they find the bastard."

The two played Call of Duty in silence until Billy asked how living with Maya is.

"She's pretty chill. But she always calls me nicknames."

"Like what?"

"Huckleberry, Hopalong, Bucky McBoing Boing, and a one time drunk name of Lukey."

"Do you have a nickname for her?"

"Just Shortstack."

"She sounds fun."

* * *

"Oh. Honey, how are you?" Sarah cooed as she hugged Maya.

"Are you holding up okay?" Darby asked.

"Yes. I just really want to put this all behind me, never speak of it again, have the motherfucker get some godamn justice, and forget it," Maya replied to both of the girls.

"What can we do?" Sarah pulled away from Maya.

"Can we just not talk about it? Please?" Maya begged.

"Of course sweetie," Darby said. "How's living with Lucas?"

"It's okay. It gets hard sometimes though," Maya shrugged.

"Hard?" Sarah asked wide eyed.

"When he comes back from the gym or his morning jog," Maya replied.

"Oh Mr. Perfect looking all hot and sweaty?" Darby teased.

"Shut up..." Maya blushed. "Just cause I said I never wanted talk about it again doesn't mean I want to talk about Lucas."

"Fair enough,' Sarah shrugged.

* * *

 **This chapter is hella short for two reasons: 1. I didn't want to make it to long that I couldn't respond to reviews. (I'm late at responding to them. :/) 2. I couldn't think of anything else to put.**

 **To gmwyay: Thanks for loving my story! And here's your update!**

 **To girlmw: I love responding to reviews**

 **To Guest (I'm really hoping you're one person): I'm glad you love my story so much!**

 **To Lucayatic: I'm glad you love my story and wanting more!**

 **To ItRainsBeforeTheRainbowComes: You are such a sweetheart! Your reviews always warm my heart! And yas, go Seahawks!**

 **Thank you to not only the people who review, but also the people who favorite and follow! Have an amazing day! All of you!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes333**


	7. Chapter 6

**I suck at updating this story... It's only cuz I'm running out of ideas. Mehhh...**

 **BTW: This story may be ending soon...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW blah blah blah (I got a turtle!)**

* * *

"You excited?" Lucas set a bowl of popcorn down. It was a few weeks after Maya went to the counselors and they found the bastard. He was expelled from school and Maya wanted to celebrate somehow. So she and Lucas decided to throw a little football party since it was Cowboys vs. Giants. Maya invited Sarah and Darby, while Lucas invited Billy and Brandon. Long story short, the dorm was against each other.

"Fuck yeah. I can't wait to see how bad you guys lose," Maya plopped on the new couch they bought. It was quaint but since they had so many people coming over, a few had to sit on the floor.

"Billy and Brandon are on their way," Lucas read his phone.

"And Sarah and Darby should be here in five," Maya read the time.

When Sarah, Darby, Billy, and Brandon arrived, the dorm was divided even more. Sarah and Darby squeezed on the left side of the couch while Billy and Brandon squeezed on the other side. Maya sat on the left side of the floor in front of Sarah and Darby, while Lucas sat on the floor in front of Billy and Brandon. All had a beer in hand as they waited for the game to start.

"Yo, Darbs, can ya toss me a pillow?" Maya asked from the floor.

"Here," Darby handed Maya a pillow and sunk back into the couch. Maya placed the pillow on the floor, near Lucas, and curled up on the floor. Not noticing this, Lucas laid his hand down on what he thought would be the floor, but really hit Maya's head.

"Ow! What the fuck, Heehaw?!" Maya sprang up from her comfortable position and touched where Lucas accidentally hit her.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Maya. I didn't realize you were n the floor next to me," Lucas apologized immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. That just really hurt for a second," Maya laid back down. "Just be careful. I don't wanna lose an eye."

"Sorry..." Lucas mumbled as Maya adjusted herself.

Time passed by very quickly until the two teams were tied with 17 points each. Halftime came around and it was time to talk.

"So where are you guys from?" Sarah asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well I'm from Jersey," Brandon raised his hand.

"I'm from San Francisco," Billy responded.

"How about you guys?" Brandon inquired.

"I'm from Vegas and Sarah from San Diego," Darby answered.

"Oh, so you guys aren't used to the cold, are you now?" Brandon chuckled.

"Not even a little," Sarah replied.

Darby gaze traveled to the floor and she nudged Sarah with her elbow and pointed to the floor. Maya looked up to find Sarah and Darby smiling at her.

"What?" Maya looked confused. After all she was just laying on the floor. What was so interesting? Until she realized it. Where her head was. It was on Lucas' lap of all places. He was sitting, not even noticing Maya, his focus was the T.V. Maya stealthily moved her head away and sat up as well, trying not to draw attention to herself.

* * *

"Go! Go! GO!" Maya shouted at the T.V. Manning had the ball and ran to the endzone, reaching for the touchdown.

"He's at the thirty! The twenty! The ten! Touchdown!" The announcer on the T.V. shouted.

The girls shot up from their seats and screamed with joy.

"In yo face! Giants won!" Maya shouted at a disappointed Lucas.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas dragged his hands across his face in exasperation.

After Sarah, Darby, Brandon, and Billy left, Maya and Lucas had to clean up.

"Romo sucks ass. Manning is the best. Cowboys are the worst. And Giants will beat the rest," Maya sang with horrible fake country accent as she cleaned up the empty bottles.

"Uh huh, okay. Yeah, sure. Thanks," Lucas said to his phone. "Shut up, Zay. No. I will not and I haven't. No I'm not missing a yet. Fuck off. Alright, bye buddy." Lucas hung up his phone.

"Zay?" Maya asked.

"Yup," Lucas sighed.

"Wanna get pizza for dinner?" Maya asked.

"You read my mind."

The two walked to the nearest traditional pizza restaurant talking about the best and worst football teams. They sat at a table and started eating their pizza. Maya had a look of absolute bliss and happiness on her face, she moaned as she chewed her pizza.

"You look like your getting eaten out or fingered or some shit," Lucas chuckled.

"Fuck you."

"I would really enjoy that."

"Stop ruining my quality pizza time."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I know this is late. But consider this my present to you faithful readers.**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	8. Chapter 7

**I started writing another chapter where Lucaya happens but I didn't know if that was what you guys wanted so this is now a filler chapter.**

 **Please, please, please! Tell me in the reviews if you guys want Lucaya to happen next chapter! (Or at least some Lucaya to happen...)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW and it's a pretty damn good thing too (TBH tho, I'd rather own OUAT. Don't hate.)**

* * *

"Hey Lucas?" Maya asked as she stopped her painting in the small living room.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever finished a game of Monopoly?"

"Umm... Can I ask why?"

"Cause. Sarah and I were talking about how competitive board games can be and I said I had never finished a game of Monopoly, but she told me she has."

"Anything else?" Lucas quirked a brow in confusion.

"I may, or may not, have made a bet with her saying I could finish a game of Monopoly tonight."

"Lemme guess. We have to play tonight?"

"Can we?" Maya batted her eyelashes as sweetly as she could.

"Fine. Do you even have the board game?"

"I..." Maya walked into her room and soon exited with a bag in her hand. "Just got one."

"When do we start?"

"Is now good?"

"Sure. Set it up."

* * *

"Haha! I just passed go, motherfucka," Maya taunted as Lucas handed her two fake hundred dollar bills.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's my turn now," Lucas rolled the dice on the board. "Ha! Seven!"

"But you still don't pass go," Maya singsonged as Lucas moved his piece across the board."

"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna buy Water Works."

"I'm getting tired. What time is it?" Maya yawned.

"Eleven-ish," Lucas read his phone.

"I'm getting tired," she whined.

"Well it's your fault for making apple cider."

"I only made it cause I was getting pissed when you started taunting me."

"Says the one who taunted me just two minutes ago."

Maya stuck her tongue out at Lucas which made him laugh. They played for another hour with Lucas being close to bankrupt. He rolled the dice and moved his piece on to one of the pieces Maya owned.

"That's my space, bitch. Pay up," Maya held out her hand. She had many houses and a building on her space so rent was a lot.

"But I only have $80."

"That means I win! The rent is a hundred and if you pay me, you go bankrupt and I win!"

"Aw, man!" Lucas complained as Maya laughed her ass off at her win.

* * *

"That was fun, Lucas. We should do that again sometime," Maya smiled.

"Yeah. We should get more board games and play again."

"How about every two Fridays?"

"Sounds good."

A few days later, Lucas came home with some bags from Target.

"Maya?" Lucas called out.

"Yeah. What's up?" Maya emerged from her room.

"Guess what I got."

"What?"

"Some board games for us to play on Friday."

"Awesome, Huckleberry. What games did you get?"

Lucas shook his head at her stupid nickname for him. "I got Jenga, Life, Battleship, and Sorry."

"Sweet. The classic, good ones."

"Ready to lose on Friday, Shortstack?"

"In your dreams, Ranger Rick."

* * *

"What game should we play?" Lucas asked a cross legged Maya on the floor.

"How about... Sorry. It'll be fun to see you lose."

"Uh huh, okay," Lucas got up to grab the board game before returning.

"But I swear to God, if you start singing Sorry, I will murder you in your sleep. You will die a slow and painful death."

"I wasn't even thinking that," he rose his hands in surrender.

The two set up Sorry and started playing.

"Haha. Sorry, bitch," Maya emphasized the 'b' as she bumped one of Lucas' pawns back to start.

"I still have one near the finish so it doesn't matter."

"Not until I get to him."

They continued playing and talking until Lucas last pawn made it to the finish area.

"No!" Maya shouted as she realized she lost.

"Haha! Payback!"

"Whatever. It's almost nine."

After they finished packing up the boardgame they went to their own rooms and said goodnight.

"See you in two weeks, Ms. Hart."

"As to you, Mr. Friar."

* * *

 **I suck, don't I? I didn't update for a millennium and I come back with this piece of shit. Like bruh? It was kinda hard coming up with ideas for this chapter cuz I already started the next one (Well if you guys vote you want Lucaya, it'll be the next one.)**

 **I'll get back to reviews right after this.**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm somewhat trying to make up for not updating this story for a while. I was scrolling through a Tumblr OTP prompt blog and inspiration struck.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, but one can dream...**

* * *

"Where is Lucas?" Maya huffed under her breath. He was always on time for their little Friday game nights but she had been waiting at their dorm for a while now. They had started talking during the games and learned more about each other. She had grown accustomed to the game nights and actually stopped making plans every two Fridays so they could play. But where was Lucas?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. She unlocked the door before pulling it open and finding Billy trying to hold up a obviously drunk Lucas.

"Hey, Maya," Billy greeted awkwardly.

"Alright, what happened," Maya crossed her arms.

"I think Lucas should tell you. I have to go. Good luck, Maya," Billy placed Lucas on the small couch and leaving.

"So much help, Billy. Thanks," Maya said sarcastically as Billy left. She turned to face a quiet Lucas on the couch. "What happened. Tell me you're sobering up."

"Kind of... I'm tired Maya," Lucas whined.

"Lucas, why did you drink?"

"Because she dumped me."

"Savi?"

"Savi. She didn't like how I couldn't take her out every Friday and asked what I was doing. I told her I was playing board games with you and she kind of got jealous. I never took her as the jealous type, but here we are," Lucas explained.

"How did she dump you?"

"She said she wanted a guy who would take her out a lot and treat her right, But I thought I was treating her right!"

"Some girls can't see that, Lucas. Now let's get you to bed," Maya took Lucas' arm around her shoulder and guided him to his room. "Good night Lucas."

"Good night Maya," Lucas said from his bed.

Maya had lots of experience taking care of drunk people. Some times her mom would need release on her rare nights off and Maya helped her. Sometimes after really bad breakups, Riley would drink and Maya would take her home.

* * *

A little sad they couldn't play a board game the night before, Maya went to go grab some coffee before going back to the dorm and continuing her art piece. As Maya neared her dorm door, she could hear Lucas yelling.

"Savi, can you just listen to me for one minute?!" was heard from outside the room. A little nervous, Maya unlocked and opened the door to find Lucas pacing around with his phone on his ear. Lucas looked at her at her for one moment, his gaze filled with anger and anguish. Maya put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to take it down a notch in volume before they got in trouble. He nodded in response and continued talking to Savi.

"Savi, can you just understand for a second! She's my roommate! I live with her for fuck's sake!" Lucas continued shouting as Maya tip-toed to her room. She was just at her door when Lucas turned around. And thinking she was in her room, he yelled something incredibly idiotic. "No! I will not say that! 'Why not?' Because it's a fucking lie. The fucking bitch hung up on me."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just so stupid how she's acting. She wants me to say you don't matter to me."

"I matter to you?" Maya asked awkwardly.

"Of course. I kinda have to, you are my roommate after all."

"Well if it means anything, you matter to me too."

"Thanks, Maya. I'm just pissed off now."

"Well... We never played any board games last night as per tradition. Why don't we play one now? It might take your mind of it and we can talk about it as we play," Maya said as she got up to grab the Game of Life box.

"Sure, I guess."

The two played for a while a talked about Lucas' and Savi's situation.

"To be honest, Lucas. I don't think she's worth it. It seems like she's one of the girls who would make you choose between her or your family because you're spending too much time with them."

"Well that's what's happening now. I just really like her though."

"You are fucking _whipped,_ boy..." Maya chuckled as she moved her car a few spaces. "Tell me. What do you like about her."

"She's nice and really sweet. And optimistic and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right now. Why do you want her to take you back?"

"I dunno."

"Well there you go."

Lucas tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"If you don't know why you like her, then you shouldn't be begging her to take you back," Maya explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks Maya."

"No problem, Cowboy."

* * *

 **That didn't go as I expected... I got a little distracted because my dog fell asleep and his paw kept twitching since he was dreaming and I started watching him...**

 **Cuz that's not fucking weird at all. Lol.**

 **I really need you guys to tell me if you want some Lucaya to happen next chapter because if you don't, the next chapter won't be up for a while...**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm on a roll! Whoo! I've just been really inspired to write more chapter for this story!**

 **You guys voted! Some Lucaya will happen. Not a huge amount, but an amount...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but it is my everything (At least until OUAT comes back)**

* * *

"Thanks for coming down, Riley. I really missed you," Maya smiled as the salon worker massaged her feet.

"Of course, Maya. There is no way I was going to miss your birthday! The three hours here were totally worth it," Riley sighed in relaxation.

"Is Lucas doing anything for your birthday?"

"I dunno. Maybe. A few days ago he did tell me he cares about me."

"Aww... That's sweet," Riley gushed.

"We have a little tradition now. Every two Fridays, we have a little game night. I actually look forward to it."

"Aww... So cute! I'm just glad he was able to take your mind off the incident."

"Me too. But can we just relax Riley? I don't really want to talk about that stuff anymore."

"Whatever the birthday girl wants," Riley shrugged. "I can't wait to give you your presents!"

" _Presents_? As in, plural?"

"Of course, peaches! Some from me, some from my parents."

"You guys are too much. You know I've grown out of that present stage," Maya referred to the one Christmas where Riley's gift was a coat donation to Maya's 'coat foundation' in Riley's name.

"It doesn't matter. You're getting your gifts whether you like it or not. But you'll love them."

* * *

Maya plopped on her bed after her time at the spa with Riley. Apparently, Riley had to go run an errand, but Maya suspected Riley was throwing her a surprise party.

"Knock, knock birthday girl," was heard from outside Maya's door. She sat up and said come in.

"Hey, Cowboy. Did you hear at the watering hole, it's my birthday?" Maya said with a country twang.

"As a matter a fact, I did," Lucas took out a bag from behind him.

"Aww... Lucas. You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Well too bad, cause I already did. Open it," he handed Maya the bag. Maya opened the bag and lifted the paint set Lucas had bought her.

"Oh m'god. Lucas you did not buy me the deluxe art set I said I was going to buy myself."

"I would say I didn't, but lying is bad."

"Thankyouthankyou!" Maya hugged Lucas. "You didn't even have to buy me anything!"

"Well I wanted to."

"Best roommate ever. Now go cause I have to brainstorm how I'm gonna use these paints."

"Don't make a mess!" Lucas shouted as he closed Maya's bedroom door.

* * *

"Finally, done." Maya said as she wiped her head of sweat. She had just finished her newest painting with the paints Lucas had gotten her. For some reason, Maya's painting was of a vase of beautiful flowers, half in the shade and half in the sun.

Just as Maya's started cleaning up, her phone pinged with a notification.

' _I'll miss you, peaches! I hope you had fun last night! Happy belated bday!"_ The text from Riley read.

"Thanks for last night, Riles. I had so much fun," Maya read aloud as she typed. As Maya locked her phone she saw a spider making a web from her ceiling to her phone. Maya screamed and threw her phone.

"Maya? What was that scream for?" Lucas burst threw the door.

"Spider!" Maya pointed to what it looked like thin air. Lucas' face contorted into confusion until he saw the spider. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper to put the spider and took the spider out to the hallway to be free.

"Please tell me that was the only thing you screamed about," Lucas said with a little smirk.

"Yes. I almost died," Maya grabbed her chest as she panted. "Spiders are horrifying to me."

"Does the night in shining armor get a thank you?"

"Well if her doesn't leave soon, he'll get a knee to the crotch."

"Not having a knee to the crotch is payment enough," Lucas joked. "Also get ready."

"For what?"

"I'm taking you out for a late birthday treat."

"You don't need to take me out. You already got me amazing paints. Which by the, where put to good use right over there," Maya pointed to her newest painting.

"This is amazing."

"Thanks. Now leave. My idiot roommate just told me he's taking me out and know I have to get ready," Maya pushed Lucas out of her room. "Where are you even taking me anyways?"

"To a little arcade place that I think you'll love."

"Well hurry up then! Don't waste time we could be using at the arcade place!"

Maya rushed to her clothes and picked out a shirt and some jeans. Arcades were always special to Maya because the rare nights Katy got off, she would take Maya to a near by arcade place and stay for hours. Maya had gone there only a few times on her birthday since Katy was almost always working then. And since Maya was so busy for so long, Helping Katy at the diner, Maya hadn't gone to an arcade in years.

She had told Lucas on one of their board game nights. And he apparently remembered.

* * *

 **Okay then. I felt like I wrote Maya a little OOC when Lucas gave her the present. :/ Sorry bout that.**

 **There's your little Lucaya dosing. It'll gradually increase. But as of now, I have to write more chapters for my other story and another one shot one of my readers requested.**

 **Chapters will most likely slow down from here on out. Most likely until I get the one shot out of the way.**

 **Thank you for all the super sweet reviews! You guys always make my day!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	11. Chapter 10

**So... I originally had another chapter to post, but I didn't like it so now it's this.**

 **Sorry for the late update! I've just been really lazy... :-/**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or OUAT...**

* * *

Maya was on the small couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap and a blanket haphazardly covering her bottom half as she binge watched the popular show Once Upon A Time. Apparently, the new season was coming in a few days, and Maya refused to watch any new season without watching the ones before. So she lied on the couch, mindlessly stuffing popcorn into her mouth. And occasionally yelling things like "I'm glad you died!" and "You're a horrible person, but I love you Regina! I'm glad you become somewhat good!".

All the while, Lucas was in his room with the door open, hearing Maya munch popcorn and yell. He laughed to himself and stayed on his phone and laptop playing video games. After hearing Maya yell something more out of the ordinary than usual, he decided to go out and ask her about it.

"What, Huckleberry?" Maya asked without looking away from the screen.

"What are you watching? I can hear you yelling from my room," Lucas sat in front of the couch. Maya grabbed the remote to pause the T.V. and sat up with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure you would like it... It doesn't have any high noon gun fights or line dancing," she teased.

"Har har. just give me a little summary so I don't think you're more crazy than I already think you are."

"Short version or long version?"

"Doesn't matter," Lucas shrugged.

"I'm giving you short version so I can go back to watching," Maya proceeded to tell Lucas the basics of Once Upon A Time. From Season 1 to half of season 5.

It took Maya a good 10-15 minutes, trying to squeeze every important detail so she could continue watching.

"Wow... Sounds cool," Lucas sat up.

"Wanna watch the rest of this episode with me? I only have like five more episodes to watch since I've watching all yesterday and today," Maya tried sounding nonchalant.

"Sure," Lucas shrugged before Maya patted the area next to her for him to sit. She covered his bottom half with some of the blanket and put the bowl of popcorn in between them.

* * *

Maya had to admit, she was seconds away from falling asleep, but she didn't want to miss any second of the remaining episodes. She could tell Lucas was actually enjoying himself and she kinda wanted to keep him watching so they would have something to bond over. But as the last episode started, Maya's head started to wobble and eventually landed on a unnoticing Lucas' shoulder.

After the last episode finished, Lucas was actually kind of sad. He had only had a short summary and the last five episodes of the shows, and he was already attached to it.

"That was a really good show, Maya. Thanks...?" Lucas looked down at his shoulder to find Maya peacefully sleeping away. He didn't want to wake her but at the same time, he didn't know what to do. "Maya?"

She mumbled something along the lines of 'Take me to Storybrooke.' and her head landed in Lucas' lap. Lucas chuckled to himself, moved the bowl of popcorn to his other side, and took the blanket off him and Maya.

"Hey, Shortstack," Lucas cooed while carefully he sat up, not wanting to wake Maya up.

A soft grunt was her response.

"C'mon," was all Lucas said before he scooped Maya up bridal style and carried her into her room. He gingerly set Maya down on her bed and leaned down to kiss Maya's forehead. "Night, Maya."

* * *

Maya was a master at acting. Hiding secrets, faking emotions, etc. And Maya always woke up when she heard someone talking to her while she was sleeping.

So when Lucas thought was Maya was sleeping, she woke up and pretended to sleep to see what he would do. To say the least, she was very surprised to be picked up and set on her bed. Maya thought he would just leave her on the couch without a word. And she got a kiss on the forehead? Shock of a lifetime for her.

But it's not like she was complaining. As much as Maya tried to deny it, she had some feelings for Lucas. But come on. Who wouldn't!

But even though she had feelings for him, it didn't mean he had feelings for her. So she kept it for herself. She really didn't want mess up any more relationships. Even though she couldn't help but smile after Lucas left her room.

Too bad it could never happen.

* * *

 **As a peace offering for not updating for so goddamn long, I have already started on the next chapter! Friends again? ^-^ It'll hopefully be up tomorrow...**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptainkupcakes333**


End file.
